gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riker Lynch
und Tänzer |Rolle = Jeff |GebDatum = 08. November 1991 |Alter = |GebOrt = Littleton, Colorado, USA |imdb = 3382724 |twitter = rikerR5}} Riker Anthony Lynch (*08. November 1991 in Littleton, Colorado, USA) ist ein amerikanischer Sänger, Songwriter, Schauspieler und Tänzer. In Glee stellt er Jeff dar. Leben Riker wurde in Littleton, Colorado geboren und ist das Erste von fünf Kindern von Mark und Stormie Lynch. Als er drei Jahre alt war, fing Riker an, in Colorado Produktionen zu singen und zu schauspielern, später nahm er Tanzstunden. Er war in Gesangsgruppen, die rund um Denver, Colorado performt haben, im Sommer trat in Kindervorstellungen zu Peter Pan, Aladdin, Annie Get Your Gun, Chorus Line, und Grease auf. Riker und seine Geschwister veranstalteten Konzerte in ihrem Keller für ihre Familie und sangen und tanzten zu Michael Jackson, Elvis, Backstreet Boys und *NSYNC. Riker und seine Schwester Rydel nahmen Klavier Unterricht und sind öfter Tanzpartner in ihren Performances. 2007 zog die Familie von Riker nach Kalifornien, um eine Karriere als junger Künstler zu verfolgen. Nachdem sie umgezogen sind, zeigte einer seiner Brüder, Rocky Lynch, Interesse am Gitarren spielen, dessen Inspiration Bands wie "Fall Out Boy" und "Green Day" waren. Rocky brachte sich selbst bei Gitarre zu spielen und brachte dies auch seinem jüngeren Bruder Ross Lynch bei, während er Riker beibrachte, den Bass zu spielen. Rydel, die schon wusste, wie ein Klavier gespielt wird, nahm noch einmal kleine Klavierstunden. Die Geschwister lernten im Oktober 2009 Ellington Ratliff in einem Tanzstudio kennen und fanden heraus, dass dieser Schlagzeug spielen kann. Nachdem sie ihr letztes Mitglied hatten, entstand durch den Nachnamen von Ellington der Bandname R5. Er ist der Cousin der Tänzer, Musiker, Sänger und Schauspieler Derek und Julianne Hough. Karriere 'Musik' Riker ist der Bassist und der Leadsänger von der Band, die aus seinen Geschwistern und seinem besten Freund, besteht. Sie heißen R5. R5 spielen in Süd Kalifornien, an Orten wie Orange County Fair, the San Diego Fair, San Diego Indie Fest, The Knitting Factory, und Six Flags Magic Mountain. 'Alben' R5 veröffentlichte am 9. März die EP mit dem Titel "Ready Set Rock", mit selbstgeschriebenen Songs von Riker und seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester, dem Band Coach E-Vega, und dem Vocal Coach/Songwriter, Mauli B. Die EP wurde ebenfalls von E-Vega produziert. Filmographie Filme *2008: Sunday School Musical als Crossroadschormitlglied *2010: Suicide Dolls als Hip Kid *2010: School Gyrls als er selbst *2011: A Day as Holly's Kids als Johnny *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie *2012: Lost Angeles als Sketch Ball *2017: Colossal Youth als Greg Randle *2017: Voyeur als Danny Serien *2009: So You Think You Can Dance als er selbst/The Rage Boyz Crew (Episode 5x11) *2010: Zeke and Luther als Goin' Zoomin' Tänzer (Episode 2x24) *2010-2013: Glee *2011-2012: Passport to Explore als Riker (3 Episoden) *2013: Wedding Band als Just'a Krush Mitglied (Episode 1x05) *2013: Buffering als Martin Riggs (1 Episode) *2015: Dancing With The Stars (Staffel 20) *2015: R5: All Day, All Night als er selbst Diskografie Alben *2013: Louder *2015: Sometime Last Night EPs *2010: Ready Set Rock *2013: Loud *2014: Live in London *2014: Heart Made Up on You Singles *2011: Say You'll Stay *2012: Make Some Noise (neben Artists Against Bullying) *2012: Christmas Is Coming (Album "Disney Channel Holiday Playlist") *2012: Crazy 4 U (in "Austin & Ally") *2012: What Do I Have To Do (in "Austin & Ally") *2013: Fallin' For You (in "Universitari - Molto Più Che Amici") *2013: Loud *2013: Pass Me By *2013: (I Can't) Forget About You *2014: One Last Dance *2014: Heart Made Up on You *2014: Smile *2015: Let's Not Be Alone Tonight *2015: All Night *2015: Starting Over Musikvideos *2008: Sunday School Musical als Crossroads-Chormitglied *2009: Without You *2010: Can't Get Enough of You *2010: Never *2010: Ordinary Girl (Hannah Montana) *2010: Love Me - R5 (Justin Bieber Cover) *2011: Say You'll Stay *2012: Heard It On The Radio (Austin & Ally) *2012: Make Some Noise *2013: Loud *2013: Pass Me By *2014: (I Can't) Forget About You *2014: Counting Stars (feat. The Vamps) *2014: One Last Dance *2014: Rock That Rock *2014: Heart Made Up on You *2014: Things Are Looking Up *2014: Smile *2015: Let's Not Be Alone Tonight *2015: All Night Homepage *Die Homepage von R5: http://r5rocks.com/ Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4